James and the Steam Team in Flashback
by Firefly1fan
Summary: James wonders why Thomas wanted to know why he'd wanted to know what be the worst thing for an engine to do which makes Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby and Emily tell each other the worst things they've ever done.


James and the Steam Team in Flashback

Set a month after Blue Mountain Mystery

James was wondering about something.

"Thomas why did you want to know what could we think about what could be real bad for an engine?" he asked.

"I was helping Luke one of the new Narrow Gauge Engines and he thought he pushed Victor into the sea." Explained Thomas. "But I found out the truth and Luke's name is cleared. Even though there are times I like to forget.

Thomas's Flashback

Thomas's POV

Once my driver said I could puff along the tracks without him. Percy and Toby told me not to be daft but I was so confident that I could do it without my driver but when I found out I couldn't stop I ended up into the Stationmaster's House. The Fat Controller was very cross.

End of Flashback

Normal POV

"I heard it was because of a careless cleaner that you moved." Puffed Toby.

"I think one of the worse things I ever done…" started Edward.

Edward's Flashback

Edward's POV

….Is when Rocky first came to the island me and Gordon called him new fangled nonsense just because he had no engine. I feel guilty for calling him that I hope I never do it again.

End of Flashback

Normal POV

"You were only doing what Gordon thought so it was Gordon's fault." Puffed Thomas.

"Hey!" puffed Gordon.

"What it's true." Puffed Thomas.

"The second worse thing I ever done is…" puffed Henry.

Henry's Flashback

Henry's POV

…is when me, Gordon and James went on strike because of shunting after you left to run your Branch line Thomas. The Fat Controller was very cross so cross he had us stay in our sheds if we promised to behave.

End of Flashback

Normal POV

"I know you three learned your lesson." Puffed Edward.

"One of the worse things I ever did…" said Gordon.

Gordon's Flashback

Gordon's POV

…is when I refused to pull a special goods train that I tried to jam the turntable and slid into the ditch and I believe the Fat Controller was very cross.

End of Flashback

Normal POV

"He was as far as I can recall." Puffed Edward. "Still you did learn your lesson anyone else want to tell what they think is the worse thing they ever did?"

"Me." Admitted James.

James's Flashback

James's POV

One of the worse things I've ever done is most likely when I called Toby a dirty object and boasted Toby would never see my paint dirty. And I was so annoyed that when I had to pull a goods train I bumped the trucks so crossly that they pushed me down Gordon's Hill and making me crash into Tar Wagons that sure was very bad.

End of Flashback

Normal POV

"Wow that deep dude." Puffed Percy.

Percy's Flashback

Percy's POV

One of the second worst things I've ever done is I went past a Danger sign and asked the trucks to push me to the key to try and prove to Henry take I liked water and that water was nothing to an engine with determination. In fact when I got to the key the trucks pushed me so hard that I was pushed right into the sea that I was sunk. The Fat Controller was very cross.

End of Flashback

Normal POV

"That just goes to go to show you can't trust trucks." Puffed Thomas. "But yes water is nothing to an engine with determination."

"Toby care to tell anything bad you did in the past?" asked Henry.

Toby's Flashback

Toby's POV

One of the worse things I ever did is well when I thought the Fat Controller was going to put me in a museum that I avoided the Fat Controller helping you guys until I crashed into a rock damaging my cowcatchers and axles.

End of Flashback

Normal POV

"It's not really a bad thing Toby but I do understand what you mean I guess you scared but now you know the Fat Controller would never put you in a museum." Puffed James. "That just leaves Emily."

"Well." Puffed Emily.

Emily's Flashback

Emily's POV

The worse thing I ever did is when I wanted to be a Queen but Toby told me that I had to be clever to be a queen but I didn't listen. So I made Percy play making him take a track he wasn't suppose to be on making him, Toby and Mavis crash. The Fat Controller was very cross.

End of Flashback

Normal POV

"Well we all learned our lessons and look forward for a better future not repeating those mistakes we did the past." Puffed James and all the others agreed. "Now we better get some shuteye we got a busy schedule tomorrow."

The End


End file.
